


PUPPY LOVE

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon isn't that much of a fan of walking ghost in the cold, but then a pretty lady makes it all worth it.





	PUPPY LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Jonsa Candy Hearts event on tumblr

**** Jon had one hand in a pocket of his jacket. The cold wind blew in his face. His cheeks, his ears and the tip of his nose were frozen. "Come on, Ghost." He sighed while he kept his eyes on the large white dog happily sniffing around as if the piercing cold didn't bother him at all. "It's much nicer and warmer at home." Jon tensed his muscles and he tried to tighten his jacket around his trembling and shivering body. 

"Sometimes I envy people who don't have dogs." Her voice was like the melody of the most beautiful song he had ever heard. In the light of the full moon her bright smile almost blinded him and even now it was dark he could see the slight reddish shade of her hair. "Mostly when it's cold outside. Sometimes when it's raining." She shrugged. "But then there are those moments when I lay in my bed, feeling afraid and lonely and then Lady comforts me like no one else can ever do." 

Jon couldn't help but smiling at the girl. She was younger than he was, probably only by a few years, but she seemed more responsible than he mostly felt himself. "Ghost is not that much of a hugger." Apart from ladies. Ghosts enjoyed hugging ladies and he was more often than not angry because Jon didn't let him. Ghost didn't decide which girl Jon should date. Jon would decide that himself. When he felt the right thing. When the time was right.

"He doesn't jump on your bed when he notices that you're crying?" The red haired girl raised her eyebrows. She wore gloves to protect her hands from freezing. Maybe her long hair protected her ears from the sneering cold. 

"I don't cry that often." He didn't cry at all. He couldn't remember the last time he had given into the burning tears and had allowed them to stream down his cheeks. Crying didn't bring you anything, didn't solve problems. It didn't even bring him the relief others always spoke about. Crying meant making a fool of himself without getting any further. 

"Come on!" She raised her voice and shook her head. Her dog walked around freely and she had her hands folded neatly in front of her, like only a true lady did. There weren't many ladies anymore these ladies. It seemed that not only gentlemen were a dying breed. "Everyone cries. It's really unhealthy to not allow yourself to do so. That pain is not all of a sudden going away. You're only bottling it up until it explodes in your face." 

Jon thought about her words for a moment. He thought about the pit in his stomach whenever he had to listen to his friends talking about their parents, the money they gave them, the nice trips and holidays they took them on. He thought about the pain in his chest, when his best friends introduced another girl to him, even more smitten and in love with them than the previous one had been. He thought about the doubt, the feelings of being worthless, looming over him like a shadow wherever he went. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to..." The girl stuttered and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know..." Her voice was soft, almost as if it was caressing his soul. "Are you okay?" She leaned towards him and Jon breathed in. She smelled like the fresh fallen snow, mixed with flowers and an expensive perfume he couldn't name. 

It was only when she used her thumb to wipe a salted tear from his cheek that he realized that he was crying. He quickly pushed her hand away and attempted to wipe the tears away as well as he could himself, but it seemed that somehow she had opened a door that he had tried to keep closed so badly.

"Come..." The young lady grabbed his arm. "I'll offer you a cup of tea and a listening ear at my place." She smiled, but there was something in her eyes, something that saw him, really saw him, like no one else had ever done before. "I'm Sansa, by the way. And it's nice to meet you and Ghost.

"I'm Jon." He managed to speak with a surprisingly steady voice. "It's nice to meet you and Lady too."


End file.
